Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-8n+12)+3(9-6n)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-8n+12}{)} + 3(9-6n) $ $ {16n-24} + 3(9-6n) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 16n-24 + {3(}\gray{9-6n}{)} $ $ 16n-24 + {27-18n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16n - 18n} {-24 + 27}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-2n} {-24 + 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2n} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-2n+3$